Algun dia, quizas
by Allison Marie Malfoy-Black
Summary: Porque sigue esperando, que algun dia, quizas... el pueda amarlo...


Bueno, despues de mi màgica desaparicion, aqui ando nuevamente con esta viñeta... espero les guste...

Un beso a mis hermanas, a los que me siguen leyendo, a los que me ponene en favoritos... mis favoritos son todos ustedes...

Disclaimer: Nada es mìo solo la historia, todo lo demas es de Cowlip, yo solo lo tomo prestado porque... pues porque si.

**Vivan los Sly!**

_Enjoy!_

**ALGUN DIA, QUIZAS...**

Lo había seguido fuera de Babylon, guiándolo desde una distancia prudente, ayudándolo a caminar cuando se tambaleaba más allá de lo normal, evitando que diera con toda su hermosa anatomía en el suelo. El moreno ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando le había arrebatado las llaves del auto, tan colocado como estaba se había dejado hacer dócilmente cuando Justin lo había depositado en el asiento del copiloto. El rubio había manejado con extrema cautela, tratando de llevarlos a ambos de una pieza hasta el Loft. Con el corazón la tiendo a mil, finalmente se había estacionado frente al edificio, y con dificultad y sacando mucha fuerza de flaqueza, los había montado a ambos en el elevador.

Fue casi un drama sostenerlo mientras abría la puerta corrediza, casi cayéndose varias veces, casi arrastrándolo otras, hasta que finalmente lo deposito cuidadosamente sobre las azules sábanas. Trato de tranquilizarse lo mejor posible mientras cerraba la puerta y ponía la alarma, el corazón bombeándole con fuerza dentro del pecho, aunque no sabía si era por el esfuerzo o por la excitación. Como Brian estaba demasiado ido para otra cosa, Justin lo desvistió hasta dejarlo solo con los grises bóxers que se ceñían a su delicioso cuerpo. El mismo se desvistió hasta quedar en las mismas, acostándose a un lado suyo, mirándolo de frente y deleitándose con la maravillosa vista que ofrecía el moreno medio desnudo.

Nunca había visto a Brian de esa manera. Tan ebrio y colocado que apenas y le había reconocido. Una punzada dolorosa se clavó en su corazón, pero la desestimo de inmediato. Era ya usual que Brian lo considerara al mínimo, y eso, a pesar que le dolía, sabía bien que existía la posibilidad de que eso tal vez nunca cambiaría. O tal vez sí.

Todo con Brian siempre era un 50-50.

Justin suspiró, deseando tenerlo entre sus brazos. Estaba seguro de que Brian lo rechazaría si lo abrazara, pero le dolían los brazos por envolverlo en ellos. Lo amaba tanto, estaba bien seguro de ello, y sabía que aunque Brian dijera lo contrario, sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. Tenían que serlo. Como si no el moreno se preocuparía tanto por el, por sus cosas. Como si no lo protegería como nunca lo había hecho antes con alguien que no fuera Michael o Lindsay. Como si no seguiría terminando con él a pesar de todo.

Le dolía que Brian desvirtuara su amor por él, que se burlara, que tratara de minimizarlo. Le jodía que quisiera tratarlo como un polvo más, cuando ambos sabían que Justin nunca había sido ni seria uno más. Nunca lo había sido, ni siquiera al principio. Desde la primera vez que el moreno lo había tenido entre sus brazos, había hecho que se sintiera especial. Y así había sido.

A pesar de que tratara de alejarlo, de burlarse, de joderlo de tantas maneras para que al final el rubio se cansara y lo mandara al carajo.

Pero eso nunca le había funcionado.

Porque todo fue que Justin mirara dentro de sus ojos, y entonces había visto al verdadero Brian, ese que casi nunca se mostraba, al cual él había visto asomarse en alguna que otra ocasión. El Brian de pie, esperando que alguien lo notara, el que necesitaba desesperadamente que alguien lo viera, que lo sintiera, pero aún más importante, que lo amara y que lo enseñara a amar. El que necesitaba creer que podía ser amado, el que necesitaba simplemente creer.

Justin lo vio, cuando miro dentro de sus ojos, segundos antes de que se corriera por primera vez dentro de él. Entre las sombras de sus ojos color avellana completamente empañados por el deseo y la pasión, segundos antes de que éstos brillaran por la culminación, vio al Brian que sería para siempre el amor de su vida, sonriéndole y diciéndole con la mirada que esperara, que luchara por él, que valía la pena.

Y Justin había sonreído, asintiendo hacia él.

Brian se dio la vuelta, gruñendo, enterrando el rostro en el pálido cuello de Justin, aspirando su aroma con un suspiro feliz, una pequeña sonrisa sobre sus labios. Su largo brazo apretándolo contra él, una de sus largas piernas metiéndose entre las pálidas piernas del rubio. Justin sonrió melancólicamente, mientras le rodeaba el brazo. Sabía que aun su meta estaba bien lejana, que tal vez sufriría como condenado, que tendría que saltar las interminablemente altas vallas que Brian habría erigido al alrededor de su corazón. Pero Justin era terco, y muy perseverante, y cuando quería algo, no descansaba hasta lograrlo.

Y Brian Fuckin Kinney era lo que había deseado desde que lo había visto desde debajo de la farola, hace algún tiempo ya. Sonrió dándose ánimos mentalmente, pues la batalla que aún le quedaba por librar iba a ser bastante larga y encarnizada.

Mientras el sueño le llegaba envuelto entre los brazos del hombre que amaba, con el aroma de su cuerpo a su alrededor, lo último que pensó Justin fue que al menos tenía una oportunidad para conquistarlo.

_Algún día, quizás…_

Y se durmió con una sonrisa llena de determinación en los labios…

* * *

Bueno, hasta aqui por ahora... gracias mil por leer... besos...


End file.
